


Glass Hands

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Horror, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, tw: sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Everyone knew that you had to be careful where you touched someone because their soulmate would know. Actors rarely kissed, they misdirected, because if they did, well...  your soulmate would think the worst.I lived my life thinking the worst.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> Using a random prompt generator and a random title generator, we love to see it.
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, this is fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lived my life thinking the worst.

Long before I knew what soulmates were I had always felt hands on my skin. When I was little, it wasn’t so clear what was going on, but as I got older, and wiser, I knew it was something I couldn’t get rid of. Something I couldn’t share. Something I shouldn’t share.

Everyone knew that you had to be careful where you touched someone because their soulmate would know. Actors rarely kissed, they misdirected, because if they did, well... 

You should keep yourself for your soulmate.

Surprisingly, when I moved into the dorm, most of the hands on my skin stopped. All of them stopped during the week. It was bliss. I didn’t feel like I needed to scrub my skin raw 24/7. I didn’t feel the need to wrap my soulmate in cotton wool and feed them marshmallows and hot chocolate.

But on the weekends, they started again.

I started to think that my soulmate was in a boarding school. School during the weeks and then home at the weekend. Or something like that.

Of course, living with 12 other boys, there was little that you could hide, and soon enough I was getting questions.

“Why do you scrub yourself so hard on the weekends, hyung? You’re going to ruin your skin, its all red”

“Is your soulmate alright? You keep flinching hyung, I know I’m not supposed to ask but its all that I can think might be wrong”

After a few years, I worked out a pattern. If I was in the dorms, with everyone else, there were no touches. If we were on free time, on a break, on holiday, back home; the touches started up again.

It had to be a member.

The idea hurt. One of my members, the kids I was supposed to take care of and protect? That one of their parents or siblings or whoever lived at home was abusing them like this made me sick. It was a serious accusation. I wouldn’t get my soulmate’s name until I was 21, well before my 22nd birthday, it wasn’t an exact science.

So I waited. I hoped beyond all hope that I would be wrong. That it wouldn’t be a member, that it would be someone that I didn’t know yet. It would be awful either way, but if it was someone that I didn’t know, I might be able to forgive myself for not noticing, for not doing anything to help, for being a shitty leader.

On the 24th of May 2017, a name burnt itself onto the skin of my hip bone. I couldn’t check it until we got home, it was the AL1 showcase, but the minute we were dropped back to the dorms, I rushed to the bathroom.

Heart in my mouth, praying to everything I believed in that it wouldn’t be someone I knew, I pulled down my trousers.

My heart dropped.

**_Yoon Jeonghan_ **


	2. Jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got my name the second I turned 21. 
> 
> I didn't expect it to change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [Pipes](https://twitter.com/chweleesoz) for being an excellent sounding board. 
> 
> My truly sincere apologies to Jeonghan. 
> 
> tw for sexual abuse

I got my name the second I turned 21. 

_ Choi Seungcheol _

Branded onto the seam of my thigh like I was  _ ‘good for nothing but parting your legs’. _

  
  


It’s not like it deterred him. If anything, it made it worse. I’d been a fool to think that things would change.

  
  


Seven months later, Seungcheol handed me tea and said that we were fated. I knew that. It couldn’t change anything, normal was a thing that happened to other people. I wasn’t going to get my happy ending, spoiled soulmates were reviled by our society.

But we had a surprise month off, a down period after the promotions and Seungcheol booked me a ticket to Daegu.

_ “I’ll never forgive myself for not noticing, I can’t let you go back there.” _

  
  


I went to Seungcheol’s house instead. Played with his puppy, gamed with his brother, watched his mother bake and slept.

All I did was sleep, I was exhausted. Work was work, and home was hell. I don’t know what Seungcheol’s parents thought, but they were kind, and gentle, and didn’t pry, didn’t push. 

  
  


The whole first week, my phone wouldn’t stop ringing. Texts blowing up my inbox, I couldn’t open it. I knew what they’d say. 

_ Whore. Broken. Slut. _

I’d heard it all before. You’d think that after time, you’d become accustomed to the name calling, but you never did. I never did anyway. At least when I was home, I could shut myself off. Drift away. Pretend I was somewhere else, that my body was somebody else's. I couldn’t do that with texts.

  
  


I stood in the garden, phone in my shaky shaky hand, trying to summon the courage to do something. Throw it away. Ring him. Smash it up. Managing to summon no courage at all. At an impasse with myself. 

The back door opened and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around me, gently, he was always gentle these days, and asked me why I hadn’t been answering the kids. 

I had been too exhausted and wary to even think that someone else wanted to speak to me. I still couldn’t bring myself to open the phone.

I handed it to him, and closed my eyes, leaning against his chest. He was always warm. I was always cold.

After all, he’d felt everything. He knew who’d been in me, or at least he suspected. Surely he could deal with this.

We’d long known each other’s passwords, and I knew he was looking at the messages when his breath hissed out, ruffling my hair. I tensed, but his arm across my stomach didn’t move. Didn’t get tighter, didn’t tense, didn’t hurt me, didn’t hurt us. 

He put my phone in his pocket and dug his chin into my shoulder, telling me what the kids had wanted. Talking to me until I could breathe. Playing with my fingers, spinning my ring. Gentle, the whole time gentle. Maybe things would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
